


The Avengers Crossword Puzzle

by boxparade



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Games, Other, Puzzles, crossword puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxparade/pseuds/boxparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I...um...got bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Crossword Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Answers contained in a link in the bottom notes.

 

**Across**

1.CARBON'S KIN

5.SPARTAN

6.DALTREY AND RABBIT

7.BROADWAY THEATRE AWARD; INFORMAL

8.THE AEGIS OR SVALINN

9. #52 IN '72

10.CAUSES WONDER

12.MICHELLE, IF OBAMA DIES

14.GOES DOWN WITH #11

15.ENSIGN

16.SURVIVOR; DIFFERENT ANIMAL

17.R'S NAMESAKE

18.UNIVERSITY OF WISCONSIN MASCOT

19.UNDERSTATED; ALT. SPELLING

  


**Down**

2.SYMBOLIC LANGUAGE FOR A PATRIOT

3.GREEK; ONE OF THREE

4.EDIBLE; RED AND GREEN

11.CLASSIFICATION OF "APRIL SHOWERS BRING __________S"

12.CAPITAL OF FAMINE'S EFFECT

13.HARD HEAD

15."BORN TO RUN" SINGER

16.IT'S ALL THE RAGE

**Author's Note:**

> [Click for answers](http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/218/avengersanswers.png)
> 
>  
> 
> .


End file.
